Never too late
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: One shot about Brooke & Lucas, because everybody knows /even those who don't want to admit it/ that they're meant to be. / I'm french, don't be too hard in reviews :D


_One shot - Brucas._

_Be nice, I'm french so my english is far away from being perfect. Forgive my mistakes, I'm not great at english grammar or tense verbs. Give reviews if you want to, they're welcome ! :)_

* * *

"**Brooke."**

The young woman froze when she heard her name. That just could not be. Not him, not now, not here. She turned round and here he was, staring at her with his so beautiful blue eyes. She could not help but whisper his name.

"**Lucas."**

But then she thought about Julian. Her fiancé. And she added, with a stronger voice.

"**What are you doing here ?**

**- I wouldn't miss that for all the world's gold. **

**- Do you know I'm about to marry Julian ?**

**- I know. That's why I'm here."**

For a few seconds, none of them was able to speak. Just looking into each other's eyes, knowing that this could be their last moment together. Soon, Brooke would be Mrs Baker, and Lucas would go back to his life with Peyton and Sawyer. But for now, it was just the two of them. Lucas finally broke the silence.

"**You deserve this, Brooke. You really deserve to be happy. And I think Julian is the perfect guy for you. **

**- Thanks."**

She gave him a little smile. Sad, he could see it. Maybe nostalgic, he couldn't deny it because he felt it, deep inside, in his heart. His Pretty Girl was getting married. But not with him. Lucas felt his heart broke. The part that had always belong to Brooke was somehow beginning to die. He didn't want to lose it. He didn't want to lose Brooke.

"**Can I hold you in my arms, please ?"**

Brooke saw the sadness in his eyes, and couldn't refuse him that.

"**Sure."**

He wrapped his arms around her waist, afraid that this would be the last time he could ever do it. And then he said :

"**I'll never stop loving you Brooke Davis. In a way, or another, we will always belong to each other. I needed you to hear that before you marry another man."**

She tried to pull him away but his arms were too strong for hers.

"**Listen to me, please. I know I won't have any other chance to open my heart again, to you. I know this is the last chance for me to tell you how I feel."**

She relaxed a little, because she knew she didn't have the choice. Besides, she wanted to know what he had to say.

"**Thank you Brooke. I know you think I've been in love with Peyton for what seems a very long time now. But Brooke, I need you to know that while we were together, I didn't need her. I had you. And you made me complete. It can be hard to understand, but I really have been in love with you. Twice. Our friendship didn't work because you were too attractive, so lovely. Every time we were away from each other, I could no think about anything but you. I screwed up things, not once, but twice. It's like I could not stay with you. I really wanted to, my feelings were so strong… Maybe too strong that I couldn't handle them. When I think about it, Brooke, I see why it didn't work. I was afraid. I was afraid of giving you my heart. You felt exactly the same thing. That's why, Brooke. That's why it never worked. Don't get me wrong, I love Peyton, I love my daughter, but… I'm not in love with her. It's you, Brooke. When I told you, that day on the beach, that I was the guy for you, I meant it with all my heart and all my soul. But, well… Things turned out differently. You met Julian, I married Peyton. But Brooke, let's face it, I will always love you. And I know that there is this part in you… Even if you don't feel it, you don't want to admit it, this part which loves me almost as much as I love you."**

He pulled away to look at her. She was crying. Her cheeks were wet, her eyes red, and he mentally slapped himself for hurting her one more time. But when her eyes met his, he saw he was right. She still had feelings for him.

"**Brooke I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know that my words, my apologies, will never take the pain away. The way I hurt you can't be fixed. You must think that all I'm good for is always being sorry, that's true. You probably believe that I was apologizing just to feel better but you're wrong. Every time I said I was sorry, I've been honest. And today, I needed you to understand that Lucas Scott will never give up on you. I will always be there, waiting for you. Waiting for us, to have another chance. I'd spend a lifetime with you, Brooke. I want to be the one who wakes up every morning by your side, the one who shares your bed, your life, everything. Five years ago I was not ready for that. I am, now. And I will fight for you Brooke. Like you never thought it was possible. You'll see."**

He kissed her on the top of her head, and let her free to go, but instead of that she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"**Lucas."**

He turned to face her, not able to look at her.

"**I love Julian."**

He felt his heart aching, physically, and winced.

"**Yeah I love Julian. The way you love Peyton."**

His eyes met hers, hopeful.

"**I never thought you would be able to speak to me the way you did right now. It is your third speech for me, Luke. But this one… I felt like it was different from the others. As if you really meant every word.**

**- I did.**

**- I love you too, you know. My heart belongs to you. But… There are so much stuffs between us now, I just don't know what to do. I love Julian and you love Peyton. You have a daughter with her. I don't want to break Julian's heart the way you did with mine…**

**- I'm sorry about that.**

**- I know you are. But I don't want to be the bitch, you know. To break his heart, to break Peyton's… I don't think it's fair. I need time.**

**- What about your wedding ? It's in a week.**

**- Yeah. I guess I'll ask Julian to cancel it.**

**- He won't understand.**

**- Probably not. I will tell him.**

**- I'm here, Brooke. If you want be to be here when you talk to him, I will be.**

**- No, Lucas. I'd rather not bring you into this. Right now I just want to share that moment with you. Will you dance with me ?**

**- Sure."**

They took each other's hand and started dancing, very slowly. Each second was an eternity and both of them wished it would never end. So much things to say, to fix… So many people to hurt, so many hearts to break…

But tonight Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis didn't think about that. Tonight was their night, the beginning of a new life, a new love.

And as their lips found their way to each other's, they both knew that nothing else mattered, except their never-ending love story.

* * *

_I hope you liked it ;)_


End file.
